Je recommencerais quand même
by Chibi Mow
Summary: NaseYoshi. suite de "Vous l'avez oublié". Nagase s'occupe d'Okura


Auteur : Chibi

Titre : Je recommencerais quand même

Source : Johnny's

Résumé : Suite de ''Vous l'avez oublié''. Nagase s'occupe d'Okura

Note : Parce que ça me trottait dans la tête

Je recommencerais quand même

Allongé en position fœtale au fond de son lit, Okura Tadayoshi enserrait ses bras autour de son ventre essayant de faire passer la douleur qu'il ressentait. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'on pouvait trop manger. En tout cas, ça ne lui était jamais arrivé jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Et ça faisait horriblement mal. Son estomac lui donnait l'impression de vouloir plier bagage et s'enfuir de son corps pour ne plus jamais revenir laissant un énorme vide douloureux à sa place. D'ailleurs, peut-être qu'il aurait moins mal si il le laissait faire…

_ Yoshi ?

_ Hm !

_ Tu devrais essayer de dormir. Ca ira sûrement mieux demain.

Retirant un peu la couette du visage de son petit ami, Nagase Tomoya le regarda avec un léger sourire. Peut-être qu'après ça, son cadet ferait un peu plus attention à ce qu'il avalait.

_ J'ai trop mal.

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres du Tokio avant qu'il ne s'installe derrière son amant le prenant dans ses bras. Glissant l'une de ses mains entre les bras crispés du Kanjani, Nagase commença à caresser doucement le ventre douloureux de son cadet.

_ Essaye de ne plus y penser.

_ J'y arrive pas.

Une moue boudeuse accompagna la voix tremblante d'Okura, faisant pousser un nouveau soupir à Tomoya. Déposant un bisou dans le cou du plus jeune, Nagase chercha un moyen de détourner l'attention de Tacchon de son estomac criant.

_ J'ai ramené les cadeaux de tes amis. Ils sont au pied du sapin.

_ Vrai ?

_ Il y en a pas mal en plus.

_ Vrai ?

Ca n'avait pas été si compliqué, son amant était pire qu'un gosse.

_ On les ouvrira demain matin. Après que tu ais dormi.

_ Pas maintenant ?

_ Nan. Faut dormir maintenant.

Se retournant pour faire face à son aîné, Tadayoshi déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de se caller un peu mieux dans ses bras essayant de s'endormir le plus vite possible pour pouvoir ouvrir ses cadeaux le plus tôt possible.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du Tokio alors qu'il resserrait ses bras autour du corps de son cadet qui avait pratiquement oublié son mal de ventre. Laissant son regard parcourir le visage encore un peu crisper du Kanjani, Tomoya attendit que Yoshi soit totalement endormir avant de penser à faire de même.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, la première chose que Nagase remarqua fut que son amant n'était plus dans le lit. Jetant un œil à l'heure qu'affichait le réveil, le Tokio poussa un soupire capable de déraciner un arbre. A 7h48, le Kanjani était déjà levé alors qu'il avait horriblement mal au ventre à 1 heure du matin.

C'est avec un nouveau soupire que Tomoya se décida à quitter le lit pour partir à la recherche de son amant. Sa recherche ne dura pas bien longtemps puisqu'il fut attiré par un bruit de papier froisser dans le salon dans lequel il trouva Tadayoshi entrain d'ouvrir un à un tout ses cadeaux.

_ Yoshi ?

_ Regarde ! Ryo m'a offert pleins de chocolat.

Le sourire du plus jeune s'agrandit encore alors qu'il attrapait l'un des chocolats pour le manger sans attendre.

_ En pus y chon chuper bon !

_ T'avais pas mal au ventre toi ?

_ C'est passé. T'en veux ?

C'est avec un nouveau soupire que Nagase refusa l'offre de son amant avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui pour le regarder ouvrir ses derniers cadeaux.

_ C'était super comme soirée, nan ?

_ Elle a mal finit.

_ Ben pourquoi tu dis ça ?

_ Parce que j'ai dû te ramener tout malade à la maison.

Passant ses bras autour du corps de son amant, Tomoya le rapprocha un peu plus de lui vérifiant qu'il n'avait pas de fièvre et qu'il ne faisait pas semblant d'aller mieux pour pouvoir ouvrir ses cadeaux. Un sourire s'étira sur le visage du Tokio alors que le Kanjani tournait une moue boudeuse absolument adorable vers lui.

_ N'empêche que je recommencerais quand même.

Fin

Voilà, c'est tout. Je sais, c'est super court mais j'avais juste envie de commencer l'année avec eux deux ^^

J'espère que ça vous a plut et merci de m'avoir lu

Chibi


End file.
